fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Ravenholt
Appearance Lilith is of average height, around the same as Lucy and Mirajane, and has a bust size similar to Lucy's. She naturally has blue-gray eyes and reddish brown hair. Typically she wears it in a ponytail with some long bangs on each side. She appears to be 18 years of age, but she is actually 25 (see below in '''History'). She can be seen with many different looks however, as explained below in '''Magic'. Her first mage outfit is a silver bikini style top with matching silver and black corset, black shorts, a belt with straps and dark red cloth hanging on each side accented with silver and gold. She also wears a black one-sleeved jacket, black buckled boots, a chained choker, and leg strap for various items. Lilith also has many ear piercings. Her guild mark is dark red on the left side of her stomach. Personality When first meeting someone, Lilith is shy but she quickly warms up to them after making herself speak up. Once you get to know her you'll find that she has a good sense of humor and likes to goof around a lot. One of her favorite things is to make people laugh, but she knows when it's time to be serious. Lilith is not always smiling though; she often has depressed stages. She tries to hide it the best she can when feeling this way because she doesn't want to be a burden on anyone. Lilith doesn't understand that it's ok to ask your friends, or the guild, for help in these times, although her friends can tell when she's feeling down anyway. Lilith loves night time, including anything celestial such as the moon and stars. She's definately a nightowl and tends to sleep through half the day if not woken up. Her favorite animals are cats and bats and her favorite food is cheesecake. Favorite colors are dark red, black, and silver. You could tell from her ears but she also really likes piercings. Stuff she doesn't like are creepy crawly things such as bugs and snakes. She also does not like people who are selfish or egotistical. Lilith feels a strong connection to Lucy because they both shared the pain of losing their mothers to a disease. The fact that she also likes celestial things helps that too. She considers Lucy a close friend. She thinks Natsu is fun to be around and they get along great, although there are times where Natsu's stupidity irritates her a lot. As for Gajeel, she was instantly attracted to him when she saw all the piercings and wild hair. She's always had a thing for "bad boys" even if she never did anything about it. Lilith picks up on the romance between Gajeel and Levy pretty quickly though so she backs off, but she continues to hang out with Gajeel as a friend anyway. Although he tries to come off like he doesn't care, Lilith can tell that he cares for Levy a lot and he learns to care about Lilith too, just not in the same way. They tend to act like a brother and sister at times and sometimes he's the "guy friend" that a girl needs (pretty much fall asleep on him or if she's crying she'll hold onto him, but it's always in a friend because in her mind he is off limits even though it's not official). Lilith eventually talks to Levy about Gajeel's and her own relationship to let her know there's nothing to worry about. Lilith doesn't really have an alias but she has be referred to as "Chameleon" a few times due to her ability to blend in with any crowd or group. However, Gajeel has taken to calling her "Copy Cat" for the reason of her being able to change into anyone and use their magic. Most people either call her by her first name or closer friends shorten it to "Lil". History Growing Up Lilith was not born in Fiore or the surrounding countries as most mages were, instead she was born within the Mainland (Earth Land). Until she travelled to Fiore to join a guild she had never left the mainland. She had an average family, a mother, father, and a brother; and a mostly average life. Growing up, Lilith got along well with her mother, even with arguements and normal teenager things, but she did not get along with her father at all until she moved out. They fought almost constantly until she left home to find her own place. Learning of Magic Lilith was 12 years old when she discovered she had magic. She was looking at herself in the mirror and wanted to color her hair and she wanted it so badly that it suddenly happened! She was shocked when she saw herself in the mirror that she lost her focus and returned to normal. At first she thought she was imaging it, so she concentrated and tried to change it. It took a few minutes but it finally changed again. Her parents never spoke of magic, at least never in a good way that is, so she felt like she couldn't ask them about it directly. Lilith started doing some research to see what she could find on magic and that's when she discovered Sorcerer Weekly. She was amazed that a magazine about magic guilds in Fiore had made its way to the mainland. Any issue that she could find she would buy so that she could read about the amazing things Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale did. She was facinated by all of them, but mostly Fairy Tail. There were also useful articles to help her find ways to learn how to control her magic better. One day her brother found her reading the magazines and asked about them and she confided in him that she had magic. That's when she found out that her brother also had magic. He told Lilith that their parents don't like magic and that it would be best to not use it. This news made her sad, but that didn't stop her from practicing when they weren't around. Afterall, this was the coolest thing that had ever happened to her and what pre-teen wouldn't want magic? Finally her brother told her that he would help and they would learn how to use their magic together. Mother's Death Lilith's mother had contracted an incurable illness when Lilith was 14 years old. Her mother battled it with treatments for many years and it looked as though the illness had gone dormant. However, 7 years after it first showed up, it suddenly came back with a force strong enough to kill her mother within weeks. Lilith was devestated and had wished she didn't leave home so that she could have spent more time with her mother. She ended up moving back in with her father and was in a deep depression for a couple of years where she didn't work or do much of anything other than try to distract herself from the pain. Curse During Lilith's time on her own, around age 20, she had been coming home from work late practicing her more advanced transformations and felt something hard hit the back of her neck and that was the last thing she remembered. She woke up in the hospital the next day with deep scratches and bite marks over her body. She felt extra weak as well. When a healer came in to see her they told her that they found her on the sidewalk like that on his way to work that night. He also said that he saw some sort of humanoid creature fleeing the scene and had anyone without medical background found her she most likely would have died. Later after she recovered she had strange feelings whenever she was near a mage, which in this area was rare. She felt as though she wanted their power bad enough to hurt them to steal it and that scared her. She went back tot he hospital to ask what exactly had happened and that's when she found out that she had lost a lot of blood and her magical energy was deathly low. The doctor that found her had magical medical training (like Porlyusica) and that's how he knew she was a mage. Unfortuantly he had no idea what had attacked her though. Lilith started going to libraries to search for anything on hungering for power and loss of blood and magical energy. What she found she didn't believe, there was a curse that causes mages to desire power by essentially feasting on other mages' life force. For normal humans it is called vampirism, but mages do not require blood to live due to them not becoming undead. Their magical energy saves them from the "normal" effect of the curse and instead keeps them human and increase their magic powers when they take from another. After learning of the limited amount of information on the subject, Lilith was determined to not go crazy and attack anyone like she was attacked. Through this experience she also decided she needed to learn how to fight since transformations won't save her unless she's transformed into a mage with offensive magic. Training began immediately. Fairy Tail After Lilith's mother died, when she "snapped" out of her depression 3 years later she decided she wanted to do something with herself instead of waste her life away and left for Fiore to join one of the guilds. It took a year her to reach Fiore (due to train schedules and more physical training) and she had to do some things she normally wouldn't do, such as posing as another person to get free train tickets or food. On her way there she had learned that members of Fairy Tail had returned after being lost for 7 years. Lilith was so excited about this happening that she decided she would be joining there for sure. She didn't care if they weren't the top guild anymore, she believed that with everyone together again that they could get back on top in no time! Now it was only a few more days until she arrived.... With her arrival she met with Makarov to join the guild. While they were speaking, she told him of the curse she was inflicted with but was sure to tell him that she had it under control. During her travel here from the mainland she was slowly introduced to more and more mages so she learned to build up the strength to push away her lust for power and asked that he not tell anyone of it until she's ready to. Minutes after joining, Lilith was introduced to the guild as a new member. Being curious, as Natsu is, he asked what her magic was so she decided to show them a demonstration after explaining it was a type of transform and copy magic that let her use other magic but as a lower form of it. Knowing that Lucy was a celestial mage (from Sorcerer Weekly), she asked Lucy to borrow her keys for a moment. Lilith transformed into Lucy and a few moments later you could see her looking at Lucy almost with tears in her eyes as she gained memories of Lucy's mother (see Magic and Abilities below). She shook it off and continued to show her magic and she called forth Lyra. She then dismissed Lyra and tried to open up the gate of Virgo and was unable to because her magic doesn't allow her to use that powerful of another mage's magic (normally). Lilith returned Lucy's keys and turned back into her former self and as she did so she began glow and became younger. The 25 year old mage was now 18 again. She freaked out, as would any normal person and Makarov calmed her and said that he thinks it must be an effect from transforming into someone who was frozen for 7 years. Concerned, she asked if that was going to happen again if she transformed into another person who was on Tenrou Island. Makarov told her that he didn't know because this is the first time he's seen something like this happen and the only way to find out was to try it again and they would go from there. Lilith became another member of the Tenrou team and she was relieved to see that she was still 18 instead of 11 when she went back to normal. Lilith told Makarov not to worry about fixing the magic to make her 25 again because being 18 wasn't so bad, afterall those years are some of the better ones, plus since she felt like she wasted some of them this would be a good chance to relive it. Fairy Tail Disbanding After Fairy Tail disbanded, Lilith had no idea what she was going to do. She stayed with Lucy for a couple months since Aquarius's key was broken and Natsu left, but she never found any work. Gajeel eventually contacted her about joining the council, saying that her magic would be a good fit for the infiltration & information gathering section. So she joined the council. She's not really that happy working in the council, but it's a job and she's got Gajeel and Levy there with her so she deals with it. She still has her Fairy Tail guild mark, but she also wears a necklace with the symbol now. Her uniform isn't exactly regulation, so occasionally (with the wrong person seeing her) she'll get in trouble for it. When that happens she just uses her magic to make the uniform appear to look more professional. Notable differences: ~Obviously she's older now, I'd say probably about a year and a half since she joined Fairy Tail. ~She can turn into a few animals now, but she doesn't fight in those forms. They're just for utility ~She learned a (somewhat) new power. She's able to dive into a person's memories. She MUST be with the person and have her hands on their head and concentrating. The person does not have to be willing... as in she can tie them up, knock them out, etc... ~While transformed into another mage, she's almost as strong as the original now without blood. Lilith Stryker - Edolas Counterpart Earthland and Edolas Lilith don't know of each others existance because Lilith was not a part of the Edolas adventure. She had not even joined Fairy Tail by that time in either world. Edolas Lilith looks as "normal" Lilith does only longer, wilder hair. Though they have similar personalities in some aspects the largest differences are that Edolas Lilith loves to fight and has an active love life. Some would probably call her a whore or slut if they didn't know her, and though it might be a little true it isn't completely. She may have different lovers but she is safe and does not do it with just anyone. Most of the time they're a friend of hers. When Edolas still had magic, Lilith's spiked gloves were charged with lightning magic to give it that extra kick. She misses magic but that doesn't stop her from fighting. She's good at hand-to-hand combat so the lack of magic doesn't hurt her abilities too much. Magic and Abilities 'Transformation : Advanced level. ' Lilith uses this a lot to change her hair color and eye color, as well as clothes. She does however transform into other people for her missions. She pretty much prefers recon-type missions. When she first joined Fairy Tail she could only use Intermediate level of this but after the year that Fairy Tail was disbanded she trained and got stronger and is able to use more advanced versions. 'Copy ' Similar to Gemini, Lilith gains the copied person's memories, but for her it's more than just recent throughts. She'll learn basic info such as their name, guild name, major memories (such as Lucy's mother's death), and their magic. Unlike Gemini, Lilith can stay transformed into anyone for as long as her magic holds out, however she does not have their full magical power. Instead she has a weakened version (as explained in History- Fairy Tail). She is able to copy someone by seeing a picture of them, but she does not gain any extra info, just a weakened version of their magic. Some mages require extra components like Lucy and her keys and Erza's pocket dimension for her armors, so Lilith has had to figure out how to make her magic work with theirs: ~Erza Lilith shares the same pocket dimension with Erza when she is transformed as her. Erza has had to train her how to access it and it is still difficult for Lilith to be able to correctly get out armors. She doesn't always end up with the armor she has called for, if one comes to her at all. *Note: Lilith cannot access the dimension unless she is Erza. As soon as she's back to herself the armor goes back.* "I swear sometimes Erza puts ridiculous costumes in her armory on purpose so I'll end up with it" ~ Lilith ~Lucy Lilith only transform into Lucy when they're on the same mission together so that she can borrow her keys. Lilith plans on getting a few silver keys of her own and Lucy will speak with the Celestial King to write up a special contract for her with these keys. Later on, after the guild finds out about Lilith's secret, Lucy makes a sub-contract for her with her golden keys so that Lilith's able to call for them. *Note: The zodiac spirits do NOT have a connection with Lilith in the way that they do with Lucy where they can come out on their own when she's in trouble. Lilith is only able to call for them with their keys and only after using her curse to access that power.* Memory Gathering During the year Fairy Tail was disbanded, Lilith learned how to obtain memories from people. In order to do this, she must have her hands on their head and concentrate. It does not matter if the person is willing or not or conscience, she only has to have them restrained if they are not willing to give up information. 'Blood Curse' Lilith can use her vampiric curse to drink anyone's blood and gain their full power potential when transformed as them. The more she consumes the stronger she gets. However, the downside to this is not only feeling like a monster but after using up the magic she'll go uncoinscience. How long she's uncoinscience varies on how powerful the magic she consumed was. It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. Currently, with the power difference between Lilith and someone like Makarov or Gildarts, if she were to consume their power and use their full power it could kill her. She has a slightly bigger chance of survival if her magic is full but if she'd already used a lot then it would be a miracle for her to survive. As she gets stronger on her own, her chances of survival go up if she were to try using magic that powerful. She RARELY uses this ability because of the risks, but also she is scared to. She fears if she starts it then she'll become like the monster that attacked her and made her like this. 'Non-Magic Skills' Lilith is trained to be able to fight if needed, however she really doesn't like to in her normal state. She always keeps a couple daggers with her though if she's unable to transform because otherwise she has no defense or offense. Along with fighting she is quite skilled at stealth and mixed with her transformation ability that makes her a perfect spy. She does have to be extra careful though since she can be clumsy at times. Weaknesses Extreme heat: Lilith is susceptible to heal exhaustion and heat stroke, so she has to try to keep herself cool. Occassional motion sickness: not near as bad as dragon slayers though Temptation of power from her curse Trivia ~Lilith was 21 years old when her mother died and she left for Fiore at the age of 24. ~Even though Lilith gets along with her father now, it's still awkward for her to be around him sometimes. ~Neither of Lilith's parents ever used magic. She's not even sure if they had the ability, though she suspects they did. ~Lilith's parents were preachers of religion, which is why they don't like magic. ~Only members of Fairy Tail know what Lilith naturally looks like. Lilith prefers to have different hair colors or eyes when she is outside the guild or her home. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters